Flight
by Rizza Harley
Summary: It was a strange, fickle thing, fate. No one could say for certain that they knew what the future holds, but for Tsubasa; it was like watching a series of movies unfold, a story being made just as it was being told. / Or, in which Tsubasa is Tsuna, and it changes everything. Fanfic of Metronome's 'There are Stars in your Eyes'.
1. Chapter 1

UURRGGHE THIS WAS TOO PERFECT TO PASS UP

but yes please enjoy this fanfic of a fanfic where i may fail to emulate tsuna but for my own benefit lets just say reborn and a few others taught him how to be vague as hell as he grew up okay? okay.

god, _there are stars in your eyes_ was too cute and perfect, how could i not make a fanfic?

also hello metronome-san, here's what i have. i think i laid the 'mystery' thing a bit too thick, and i cant change much because it might change a lot of lines in the paragraphs...nevertheless, i hope you enjoy!

[Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the concept of ...uhh... Seer!Tsuna? idk what to call him in this instance, but I don't own him or the concept of him. The concept belongs to Metronome I hear and the characters belong to their respective people.]

* * *

 _He remembered once. Eyes that held a thousand and more stars. The chained sun._

 _The storm clouds ever so drifting, closer closer closer to him. His pack._

* * *

Tsubasa Li had been born a strange child. That much, the house maidens could admit. It was present in his mannerisms, and his words! His words were truly strange. Glossy as of they were speaking to fragile glass. Airy like the whispers of the wind.

Tsubasa's parents were concerned, to a point. Li Syaoran knew who his son was. Was going to become. He himself was a clone, after all. His wife, Sakura, had agreed, truly strange, wasn't it? To be riddled with such mind boggling sentences, though Tsubasa never revealed his answers. They loved him, that much was true, but...he was strange. Different.

They worried for the future.

"Mother? Father? Your cries of worry transcend to the places beyond..."

Syaoran whipped his head around, spotting Tsubasa peeking from behind the doorstep.

"Places...beyond?" Sakura murmured, confused. "Tsubasa, you've only ever spoken in riddles. I'm afraid we don't understand." A yawn broke the gentle tone she used, having been getting ready to sleep before this.

Tsubasa smiled, so secretive to his parents' eyes. What was he thinking about? "Yes," he answered. "Places beyond. They were once part of each other, so long ago, but fabrics are torn apart and used, are they not?" the boy tilted his head, as if his sentence made any sense.

But, but. Syaoran felt... _something._ If it weren't for his experiences with his father, Fukitaka, he might've never acted on it, but..."Son, come here," he patted his bed, the space between him and his beloved. Tsubasa smiled, eyes sparkling.

The boy rushed over to them, accepting his mother's warmth. ' _The blossom blooms with the warmth of the sun_ ,' he thought happily, settling between them.

"Can you tell us more?" he asked. His wife shot him a questioning look, and he gave her one in return. She nodded, smiled warmly, and nudged Tsubasa.

"Oh, well..."Tsubasa said. How to phrase this? "The fae have constantly been chittering, you see."

His parents nodded. "And, well, they tell me things, when I don't understand what I see."

"Can you tell us what you do see?"

Tsubasa thought it over. "Ah, many things, mother. The chiming of the bells, old and ancient but never resting, pleading for release as butterflies flutter. The shattering of glass, as well. The tearing of fabric, when places cease to be, or are transformed into the pitfalls of Ragnarok."

Syaoran listened carefully. What really caught his mind were the chiming of bells, and the tearing of fabric. That sounded much too ominous to be ignored. He usually indulged his son with his riddles, because it made his son happy, to have people listen to him. He could give that much. But, he never, not once since Tsubasa since learned to speak, had he tried to understand.

It...his words sounded much too like Yuuko. The Witch. The woman whose name was whispered like myth across the worlds...the Dimensional Witch, Yuuko Ichihara. Speaking in riddles only solved by the most knowledgeable of minds, by those who knew how to bend back and... _look through something at a different angle?_

"Is...is there something you're trying to tell us?" he asked. Tsubasa hummed. There. A spark. He knew his wife felt it too. They grew worried. It had come from Tsubasa, but it didn't feel like magic. It was something else. A warmth flaring in the winter cold. A star? No, no, it could not be. A complete oddity.

After a moment, Tsubasa replied. "Many have spoken, but are never heard. Many hear, but they do not listen. Many feel, but they fall short of understanding."

His parents stayed silent. "I have watched many interesting things, but none as interesting as you, and as Fortuna would have it, myself. That of which was removed, never there, such a fickle thing. They see, but do they remember? Once we are reset, what will be left?"

"...can you give us time to think about this?" his mother asked. He smiled, sad but understanding. "Of course. If you happen to pass the cherry tree in the world Between, do be sure to take a moment. It might come." She nodded. "May I sleep next to you?" he asked Syaoran.

"We'll always welcome you, Tsubasa," the man replied. He encircled his arms around his son, and together with his wife.

As Tsubasa slept, they sent worried looks to the other.

' _What is he talking about? The World Between? Between...between what? The only world she had any knowledge of was...was..._ '

"The world of dreams," Sakura whispered. Their eyes widened, as if realization had struck them. "Our son was talking about the world of dreams."

"But," Syaoran protested. "How on earth is that possible? He's not supposed to..."

"I think," Sakura replied, voice shaking. "I think our son may be a dreamseer."

"That's...how would that happen? We met him in Tokyo, and he did not seem as such. You spent a while with him after that, right? Did he seem like he could see in dreams?"

Sakura shook her head, lightly brushing her fingers tenderly in Tsubasa's hair. "I was not as close to him then, to prevent him from making the wrong choice. I couldn't tell."

' _I wish I had, I could've learned more about our son that way,_ ' her mind traitorously whispered. No. She couldn't think like that, it would only cause more problems.

"But if he had, things would surely be different. What makes it so strange now?" she wondered.

Syaoran looked as if he was swallowing a pill dry. "I have a theory...one that might change things from here on out. Maybe they already have," he told her, glancing at his son. He didn't know what to think of this. It should be going according to before, but he really couldn't deny something had changed.

* * *

[ALSO UH I'm not going to emulate how the original fanfic was written. I can't and don't have the ability to do that! I'm just putting my own spin on this, and have some fun. Granted I have at least five others that need writing...uhhh...maybe more than that, last I counted i have at least more than ten unpublished fanfics.]


	2. Chapter 2

**[Alright. I'm going to admit it here, and right now, but there is literally no set plot I had in mind for this. So, most likely, this will end up...drabble-ish. That is all.]**

Seeker. That's what Tsubasa had called him. How? Why? What did he mean?

It happened like this.

Syaoran Li, once cloned from the original, was lost in thought as he observed Tsubasa's form. He'd decided his son needed this, to defend himself. Especially when...

"Father," Tsubasa called out. What? He hadn't noticed, but his son had finished the next form and was looking at him, thoughtful. "You're reaching out to Kronos, again. Time is not something you should be concerned about. Your life as a Seeker has long since passed."

Syaoran could not help but mull over his son's statements again. It still didn't make sense, but this time it struck a familiar chord. Like an old song playing on the radio.

"Time?" he murmured, beckoning his son over, having deemed it enough training. He absentmindedly wiped the sweat off his son with a towel.

Tsubasa didn't answer, smiling sadly. He stood still, obediently for the person he called the Seeker.

(Seeker, who had lost far too much, overflowing the delicate balance of Libra. Eye for an eye, yet the scales tipped over. Then again, when was life ever so balanced? Each price would overflow with suffering, and rewards were given in exchange. Some asked for too much, and karmic retribution sought vengeance two-fold.

The line never formed a circle. Granted, it could loop and bend, but it never stopped at the starting point. It couldn't. It didn't have to.

Yes. Though the Seeker should not have known this, he felt it in his core. You could only move forward.)

Tsubasa's father frowned, as if he hit a rock with his toe, rubbing the pain away.

He didn't get his son. Syaoran suspected he never would, not until he tried understanding. Truthfully, it awakened another feeling in him. It reminded him of those days his own father (Fujitaka) would take him out on trips, helping with decoding...decoding...

Tsubasa watched in amusement as Syaoran lit up like a Christmas tree. "It seems you found your key, Seeker," he laughed.

"Maybe, son," Syaoran grinned, pleased, and hoisted up his son, carrying Tsubasa in his arms. He nearly laughed when the boy yelped in surprise.

"Come on. We should do something different tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hooray, it's not dead! So yeah I decided to post this new one because motivation. also to tell yall that i posted one more story, and its like this one only we get canon Tsuna TYL as the guest star. whoo! i love reincarnation fics honestly. its a guilty pleasure.**

Sakura watched, delighted as her husband and her son crowded the table, the man writing furiously in a notebook while the boy munched happily on cereal, citing words and phrases she'd commonly hear.

"Okay, so, you've called me a Seeker, Sakura the Seer," Syaoran read. "Which was pretty obvious all things considered," he muttered, jotting down a few more words. Sakura giggled at this. Adulthood had shaped her beloved well, from the straigt-forward caring boy to that same man, only more blunt and witty. He must've picked up some of Kurogane's habits.

"Then, you've constantly said things about fabric and tears, combine that along with Kronos, who is a pretty dead set wringer for 'time'..."

Sakura felt a bead of sweat trail on the crown of her head. _Old habits would die hard_.

"Riddles are abstract to a point, even allusions at best. Given that you speak in them a lot..." he muttered.

"Maybe Tsubasa sees the world like that?"

Both stared at the boy, who stared back bemused. "People see what they want to see," he simply stated, and slurped a bit more of the milk in the bowl.

"He definitely does," Sakura said, laughing. Syaoran, instead of replying, wrote it down on the notebook.

"I think I've got enough to start. First off, why am I the Seeker?" he asked.

"You've been searching for them, those that were scattered to the nine winds, some sharp enough to tear," was the reply.

"Searching...when was the time you searched for..oh," Sakura trailed off, looking at Syaoran with wide eyes. "Memories."

Syaoran choked on his spit. "Right. That's...fine. Sure. I actually see it. Goodness."

He flipped a few pages till he stopped on a space with some words written about. Syaoran was next to Seeker, Sakura next to Seer.

It made so much more sense now.

Places beyond? The dimensions they'd been in, and more. Pitfalls of Ragnarok? Fei-Wang Reed's nefarious plots were...ahem... so it was pretty clear in that instance. Bells, butterflies were Yuuko.

Things seemed to come together, once Syaoran figured out what the Seeker title meant. His son was right.

He'd found the key. All he had to do was figure out which angle to insert the key in.


	4. Chapter 4

UHM. I DON'T KNOW. this really just popped into my head after a helpful tip.

Warning; Panic attack? Triggers? I don't know much about panic attacks so take this with a grain of salt...? If you would like to give me pointers on how to do this I would gladly accept help.

Word Count: Somewhere around 350.

* * *

Tsubasa hears it first before he sees.

A thunderstorm is his immediate thought, but no...that doesn't sound right. Wind flows in every direction, but he can't say for certain it was natural.

 _No..._

 ** _NO!_**

Tsubasa stares outside the window of his bedroom with horrified look. Unseen to anyone but him is a devastating amalgamation of black ink, pelting down a thousand and more blasts of lightning.

Nature at its very core was corrupted, it was wrong wrong wrongwron _gwroNG **WRONGSOVERY WRONG**_

(Tsubasa's heart, unknown to him, begins to beat faster. Adrenaline courses through his veins and a familiar warmth surges past his core to settle around his fingertips.)

Tsubasa can't breathe. When had he stopped? No, no, that _wasn't important, no, not today, that **couldn't**_

* * *

 _No_

 ** _stop_**

 _this wasn't right_

 _he's_ _deafened_

 _the screams of anguish_

 _a wish remained unfulfilled_

 _destiny thwarted and twisted and mangled like a corpse risen from the dead_

 ** _no_**

 _tendrils come close_

 _he cant move_

 _the gods tremble_

 _their favored child_

 _she's **gone**_

 _arms of death restrained_

 _no dontcome **pleasedontcome**_

 _the flow of the river halted_

 _the void looms closer yet far_

 _red ribbons cascade down_

* * *

It happens in an instant.

But that's all one truly needs.

Tsubasa slumps to the floor, ears ringing, head swimming. The shattered plate on the floor remains unnoticed. He is still.

Unmoving.

* * *

Sakura Li peeks into his room and shrieks, horrified, rushing towards her son. His bleeding hands are cold, face pale.

"Tsubasa? Tsubasa, dear, what happened?" She asks frantically. She brings a hand to Tsubasa's face and carresses it as gently as possible, hoping to bring her son out of shock.

She takes one look at his eyes, and her heart _clenches_ in a myriad of emotions. Fear, worry, and sorrow.

Syaoran arrives to a scene of his wife clutching their son in a tight embrace. Saying nothing, he crouches down to their level and joins them.

Tsubasa breathes slowly.

* * *

 _Sometimes, the gift is a blessing._

 _Other times, it is a curse._

 _Truly, the perfect example of a balance._

 _An eye for an eye. Yin and Yang._

 _Tsunayoshi had known this ever since._

* * *

hah _H A_ welp.

it was nice knowing you good day

 **Explanations for Tsuna/Tsubasa's reaction (u dont have to read because spoilers, but to those who want concrete shit here you go):**

In his past life Tsuna's been (in my words as I read _There are Stars in Your Eyes_ ) very in tune with his abilities since he had someone who understood him, like Nana. There to guide him and nurture him. Also, though very unusual, the things Tsuna had seen before had not really broken the rules of the universe.

What makes it so different here, however, is that Tsubasa finally realizes how morbid and excruciatingly horrifying the world he's been born in really is. We can all fully blame Fei Wang because he's an utter dick.

Before, he knows his existence isn't possible due to time travels but its been slightly corrected by an amused Fate Weaver for shits and giggles and he just rolls with it. As I clearly remember Lambo was labeled Time's Child and made references of the future changing, so it's a moot point that Tsubasa's existence is a paradox because now Tsunayoshi was awakened inside of him, thus veering the inevitable future towards something else.

However, Fei Wang's constant perversion of the natural law of the universe can negate the balance of the world in every which way possible. This causes a 'storm' to form and Tsubasa's the only kid who witnesses it. This is why he freaks out because it's so strong and potent and its unlike anything he's experienced before.

As much as loving parents Sakura and Syaoran are, they don't quite get what kind of person Tsubasa now is. They assume he has a weird version of dreamseeing but it really isn't.


	5. Chapter 5

The first time she meets the boy, she can immediately tell that there is something... _odd_ , for lack of a better description, about him.

She couldn't really talk, she knew she was seen as more than a little strange by the people that come and go by her shop. The thing is, she had the excuse of being an age-old being that should have died long ago, with the ever infamous moniker of "The Witch of Dimensions".

 _This child?_

Though he was part of something large, something that she herself and Clow had brought about, the boy should have been ordinary. Blessed with magic, but perfectly ordinary. No matter that he was brought about due to a paradox.

This child, somehow, some way, became so much _more._

"Yuuko-san?"

She shifts her focus back on the brunet child, with eyes _so very unlike_ his father upon further inspection - eyes that glow a curious golden hue once the light caught it just right, as if they were windows crafted from the most precious of gems, clear like crystal but with an added flare of color. Eyes that saw all, not as it were, but something not even _she_ could explain.

Yuuko smiles, lips curving upward into something truly **genuine** \- an act she hadn't done in _quite a while._

* * *

(Tsubasa watches the _haltedtimespacewitch **anomaly**_ Bridgeweaver curiously, her aura dancing in what he could call delight if the movement wasn't so serene. Chitters and whispers crowded around the area, the barriers around the shop the only thing preventing them from truly devouring them.

He tilts his head in fascination as the Bridgeweaver welcomes him into her home of many a time, using proper decorum and invitation. A woman of true and correct respect to the unseen. How many she must have encountered to be able to accomplish this much, so much voices, new and old, in a cacophony of music - songs of joy and sorrow, weaving tales of hardship and success.

For once, he makes a request.

 _Let this kind, suffering woman find what she needs, what she wants, and what she desires._

In the depths of the land, powerful rumbles course through the dirt - an answer clear and precise.

And Tsubasa smiles.)

* * *

HEY IM NOT DEAD WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT

so uh

one shot

hooray

i hope you like it


End file.
